


Worth a Silver

by ThatCunningSlytherin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Warden (Dragon Age), F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Manipulative Relationship, Mentions of Prostitution, Not a Happy Story, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, be warned, this is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/ThatCunningSlytherin
Summary: A Warden teaches Gheyna all she needs to know to be a good wife to Cammen. AKA An Evil Warden manipulates an innocent elf.
Relationships: Male Aeducan/Gheyna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Worth a Silver

The young redheaded elf was quite the beauty, he could see why the pup of an elf was interested in her. 

She was naive too, getting her to take him back to an aravel was almost too easy, so little hunt involved, she had better be worth it. All it took was a well-whispered word on how much Cammen loved her and that if she wanted to be his wife there were things she needed to learn first. 

With a blissfully vacant expression, she climbed into the aravel first giving him an appreciative view of the young tight ass. He wanted to pinch it or give it a smack, but it was still too early for that, it wouldn't be too long now.

"So..um...you said there was something I needed to know in order to be a good wife to Cammen?" Gheyna asked with her blue eyes shining oh so innocently once the door was closed.

"Yes," the warden said stroking his dark beard with a troubled expression in his face. "You said you wanted to wait until Cammen was a man before you wed him, but the truth of the matter is, as soon as he becomes a man, his desires will change."

"Change? What do you mean, change how?"

"Well," he said sounding worried. "When a boy becomes a man he no longer looks for a girl to wed, he looks for a woman. Not just any woman either..."

The young elf leaned closer, looking desperate. "What kind of woman will he look for?"

"See a man looks for a woman with...no, no I am sorry I shouldn't have said anything. While I have seen this before your beloved Cammen might be the exception, I should not have troubled you."

The dwarf shook his head sagely and turned to leave, part of the plan as, only able to see his back, she missed the smirk that spread across his features as she called out.

"No, please, tell me!"

"A man," he said turning back to her. "Looks for a woman who has experience; who can please him."

"How does experience...OH!"

By the stone this was going to be too easy, he thought as her face turned as red as her hair.

"My apologies, I should not have troubled you, I can't imagine how hard it is to get experience in a small community like this, there are no strangers to practice with, everyone knows everyone. Who is there to teach you what you would need to know?"

He waited as she slumped into a chair looking pensive and defeated, he waited...3...2...her eyes widened suddenly and she moved out of the chair to kneel in front of him. Her bright innocent eyes were level with his and she clutched his hands tightly in her own.

"Good Warden, could...could you...would you be able to teach me to be the kind of woman Cammen will want?"

"Oh, my lady you honor me with your request...however back in Orzammar I was a prince, before I left to pursue a life of servitude in the Grey Wardens; I did not often participate in such acts," he lied. 

"Please," Gheyna begged. "Teach me what you can, anything, I do not want to lose Cammen."

"Very well," the warden said with a heavy sigh. "Well the first way you should learn to please a man, is with your mouth."

"My...my mouth?"

"Oh yes, you will need to learn how to make sure your husband is ready to perform his duty to you, the best way to prepare him is with your mouth."

"O...Okay,"

The Aeducan unlaced his britches and pulled out his half-hard cock, this accursed grey warden taint in him made it harder to get an erection, but on the other side once he was ready he could last longer and recover quicker. And then, of course, there was this...

He got up onto a chair and waved her closer, the girl was starring transfixed at his cock, looking unsure.

"If you do not want to learn to please Cammen, I understand, I will leave, I just know that no one else will be willing to help you in such a manner without other expectations," the warden said. "I would hate for someone to take advantage of you."

That snapped her out of her daze and with trembling lips, she moved her head closer and kissed his cock. She was so naive he was going to have to truly coach her through this.

"You have such pretty lips, I wonder, is your tongue the same color? Can I see it?"

She nervously stuck out the pink muscle for his inspection.

"Very nice, now with that adorable little tongue you are going to lick my cock, you see a man will expect his wife to know how to lick him to pleasure so go ahead and practice on mine."

"Like..like this?"

With a dry tongue, she licked the tip of his cock tentatively. _By the stone, this was going to take forever..._

"Oh yes, your Cammen is going to be a lucky man, try again, this time make sure your tongue is nice and wet."

Spit dribbled down her tongue and onto her chin as she stuck out her tongue to give him another lick.

"Just like that, oh you learn very quickly!"

The praise did the trick and she began to eagerly lick his cockhead over and over with a stupid, pleased smile. 

"Now that is a good start beautiful Lady Ghenya, now try licking more of my cock, learn how to lick every bit of it."

She hesitated for only a moment before giving him a satisfying lick from his tip to the bush of dark hair that lay at his crotch. Finally on the right track, she licked with virgin eagerness, desperate to please, as his cock stiffened and inflated the warden made sure to give her increasingly infrequent praise.

"Alright, alright," he said with a false yawn once he was fully erect. "That was pretty good, but it gets boring if that is all you are going to do, I can see you need lots of help. That is unless you want your Cammen to get bored with you and toss you aside."

She blushed as her eyes fell downcast to the wooden floor of the aravel.

"Do not worry, my beautiful girl, that is why I am here, to teach you how to be the best possible lover for your husband, your Cammen will be fully devoted to you by the time we are done."

She looked up at him desperately. "Please Warden, I will do anything, please!"

He had her now. 

"I can see how much you love Cammen, come with me Gheyna."

He took her hand and walked with her to the back of the aravel, where two small camp beds resided.

"We might need both of these for practice, why don't you push them together?"

As Gheyna strove to obey the dwarf fully removed his britches and undergarments before taking off his shirt for good measure. She blushed when she saw him standing there after the beds were together her eyes drinking him in before flying away shyly.

"I know dearest, but I am willing to shame myself to teach you what you will need to know," he said shaking his head as though he was being greatly inconvenienced.

"Oh...oh yes, thank you!" the stupid girl said, actually sounding grateful. "Should...should I, I mean do you want me to take off my clothes too?"

"Well gorgeous, that depends on what you want, obviously a smart girl like you knows that we will get more out of this practice if you are naked, but if you want to leave here without learning all you can, I understand. I just would hate for Cammen to think you a disappointment after I spent all this time helping you."

This girl had better have the tightest cunt imaginable for all this work he was putting in. But he had never had an elf before and was eager to bathe his cock in her exotic juices, _just a little longer_.

Sure enough, after a moment of anxious lip biting the elf began to strip, removing gloves, vest, skirt, and boots but still shyly wearing her underwear. Time to test the water.

"Take the rest of it off too," he ordered firmly, but still kindly.

"But...but no one has... has ever..."

"You can trust me, can't you?"

Her whole body shaking and looking uncomfortable she did as she was told and removed her breastband and underwear. It was a fight for him not to lick his lips hungrily at the sight of those pert young breasts even as she moved to cross her arms over her chest. Then there was that plump little mound that stood out thanks to the fine red hair that lay atop it visible even as she crossed her legs.

"Cammen is such a lucky man to have such a beautiful woman who is doing so much to be worthy of him, I hope that someday I will marry a girl as devoted as you."

She smiled tentatively and her arms relaxed slightly. He walked over to the makeshift bed and hopped up on it, before patting the spot next to him invitingly. She walked over and sat next to him still wrapped around herself.

"You seem nervous, I am so proud that you are brave enough to go on despite that, why don't I work on helping you relax before we move on?" he offered trying not to leer at her breasts. "Move your arms and lean back, I will show you how Cammen will pleasure you once he marries you."

The fool was so ensnared she actually looked hopeful, taking a deep breath she lowered her arms and leaned back. The warden eagerly reached out and grabbed a firm mound, openly staring at the pointed nipple now that she had squeezed her eyes shut. While elf breasts were generally smaller than human's they were still bigger than most dwarves he had fondled and Gheyna's were large enough that they would not fit in his hands. Watching her tense face he smirked before pinching the first nipple. She made an amusing squeaking noise as he rolled the brown peak between his fingers, pulling it, then twisting it.

"That hurts!" she cried.

He clicked his tongue. "Didn't your elders teach you, it is supposed to hurt? That is very disappointing." It was a gamble but her naivety on the matter made him hopeful it would pan out.

"Well no...they, the elders, they do not tell us much of anything until we are engaged."

And with that she lost the game, she lost a game she did not know she was playing, with those words she had given him permission to do anything he wanted to her body, to fuck her in any way he wanted. By the time he was done with her there would be nothing left, this, this was worth all the coddling and preening he had given her until this point, she was now his bitch and she didn't even know it. He wanted to laugh but had better control than that, she could still run out of here, there were just a few more steps to go.

"Ah, the fools how could they let you grow with such ignorance, do not worry my dear," he stroked her cheek tenderly. "I will teach you everything you need to know, you are in safe hands."

She smiled so trustingly at him as he kissed her lips hungrily. His cock was aching and she was putty in his hands, now was the time. He continued to kiss her as he massaged and pinched her nipples enjoying how her face twisted in pain but she did not complain trying to struggle through the pain. His tongue forced its way into her mouth to keep her quiet as he began to rub her clit, she gasped but he shushed her.

"Shh beautiful one, a good wife learns to take whatever her husband does to her. That was the point of this right? You wanted to learn to be a good wife?" his voice was a seductive whisper that made her shiver.

"Yes," she whispered back her pupils blown wide as pleasure began working its way up from her stimulated clit.

"Such a good girl, you make me so proud."

Her smile at his words twisted to an 'O' as he slipped the first digit into her cunt. He worked the finger around and Ghenya's face showed her pleasure, but her eyes were dancing around confused and scared, still, she did not say a word.

"Move your hips, a good wife would be enjoying this."

Her timing was off at first and she moved her hips far too much but she was slowly giving in to the feeling spreading through her body and her cunt was getting deliciously wet as he slipped a second finger in. When he finally removed his dripping fingers from her she whimpered at the loss.

"Taste this," he ordered he put the two fingers coated in her juices up to her lips.

She obeyed, opening her mouth and licking his fingers like she had his cock. He growled and moved on top of her, lifted a pale leg, and forced himself fully inside her.

Gheyna gasped before biting her lip, whining in pain, he saw tears fill and leak from her eyes but he did not care. She WAS tight, oh by all the Paragons she was tight, his cock had never been squeezed so well even when he had taken other virgins. He hoped they could find another Dalish tribe on their quest so he could see if their virgins were just as tight. He did not savor the pleasure long before he started thrusting eagerly in her. She was crying openly now, quietly though so it did not matter, as he fucked her sensitive cunt, one hand held up a leg for leverage, his other played with her breasts flicking the nipples, pinching the skin enjoying as they bounced around under his ministrations. 

Even with his extended stamina, he could not last long in such delicious tightness. What finally did him in was when she had regained some control and, tears still flowing down her face, she began to move her hips and asked:

"Am, am I doing it right? Will I be a good wife for Cammen?"

That dumb, dumb bitch. He tensed as his balls contracted and thick ropes of quality Aeducan semen filled Gheyna's womb as he did so he leaned forward and bit her right nipple. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle the pain, but distracted by that pain she did not protest his seed filling her.

The warden pulled his deflated cock out of her and grabbed her free hand to press her labia walls closed.

"Keep that hand there, you better not let a single drop leak out of you until I say so!" he ordered.

She nodded and obeyed. He rolled off of her and lay next to her admiring the glisten of blood and Gheyna's juices on his cock. He put his arms behind his head thinking about how he should take her next.

"If your lucky my bastard will soon be growing inside of you, won't that be a nice memento of our time together?" he said smugly.

"What?" Gheyna cried, sitting up. 

He slapped her face.

"I did not tell you to move your hand!"

Shaking she brought one hand up to her slapped cheek, the other went back to hold her labia closed. The Aeducan relaxed again looking at the wooden roof of the aravel.

"One of the first things you learn as a noble in Orzammar is to plant your seed as far and as often as possible, you should be honored to know you are the first elf I have given that privilege too."

"But...but I do not want to have your child," she said visibly confused. "I...I am going to marry Cammen and have his children."

He laughed aloud.

"Do you really think your Cammen will want you now? You have defiled yourself, what man wants to marry spoiled goods?"

Gheyna kneeled on the bed to look at him better fear on her face, he gave her a heated glare and she put a hand back on her labia before the thick ropes could leak out, then his face relaxed again.

"But...but you said..."

"I said Cammen would want a woman, I didn't say he would want a whore. Have no doubt that is all you are now, an elvish whole."

"You...you...how could you do this to me?" A hand still on her crotch she was shaking now as tears pickled her eyes.

"Me? I did nothing?" he said feigning a quizzical look up at her. "You brought me to this aravel, you took off your clothes, you wanted this, deep down you wanted to be a whore." 

He sat up, his cock beginning to stiffen again.

"No! No, I would never..." doubt filled her voice and he could see her thinking.

"You would," he said and as the tears began to leak from her eyes he knew he had persuaded her. "You did, you used me to get what you wanted, I have to say I am disappointed with you."

"I...I..."

Grief shook her body and whatever foolish thought she wanted to get out of her soft head it never came as she began to sob. Smirking he crawled off the bed and went to his trousers, and debated internally over the three types of coins there before choosing one and returning to the bed.

"Now that you have gotten what you wanted I have to admit you did it well, I would like to purchase your services."

Her tear-stained face looked at him confused and fearful. "What..what do you mean?"

"Well, you said you were a whore now so I would like to pay for your services."

"I never...I never said I was a whore, did I?" 

He wanted to laugh he had her head spinning so fast she had no idea what was going on.

"I wouldn't make something like that up."

"But, I...I don't want to do it again."

He pulled a confused face. "How are you going to support your tribe if you turn away customers? They will be counting on you. Most humans would only dish out a copper for someone like you but I am a generous dwarf, I have a whole silver piece for your services. Don't you want to support your tribe, don't you want to support Cammen?"

She broke into a fresh wave of sobs.

"There is a good girl," he said patting her head like he would his mabari. "Come on now, since I am giving you a silver you are going to have to work for it, you learned how to lick my cock earlier now I will give you some free advice that will help your life as a whore. Licking is good but if you really want to please your customers you will put their whole cock in your mouth and suck it."

She was kneeling there, tears on her flushed cheeks, a hand holding her labia shut her eyes looking for a way of escape.

"Sweet kind girl, you do not want to let your whole tribe down do you? This silver might buy medicine for your sick clansmen."

She looked at the small silver coin being held up in his fingers, gave a shuddering sob, and then bent down to tentatively suck his cock into her mouth. She took the whole thing in, he had expected her to want to wipe the blood and other fluids off it first, he would not have allowed it of course, but she didn't protest at all. She was learning. Wrapping a fist in her hair he guided her head up and down as she suckled him.

"Stop that crying," he snapped. "This is your job now, customers will not like it if you cry all over them. You can let your cunt open up now, rub your clit with that hand, you should enjoy what you do."

By the time he was fully erect she was bobbing her head on her own, rocking her hip against her self pleasuring hand, and holding most of the tears that filled her eyes at bay. 

"I am can see why you chose to be a whore," he said absently stroking her head softly. "You are so good at this it must have been a calling."

The stupid whole gave a half-smile around his cock at the praise.

"Come on, up," he said nudging her shoulder. "Time to earn your silver."

"Is...Isn't that what I was doing?"

The warden gave her a pitying smile.

"You know for someone who always wanted to be a whore you should have done more research into the career. Come on turn around and rest on your hands and knees."

She obeyed despite the obvious trepidation on her face. She squeaked as he gave her ass a healthy slap when it faced him.

"Such a good whore, here, so you remember what this is for." he leaned around and placed the silver coin on the pillow in front of her face. "Now stare at that coin to remember what you are working for."

He inserted a finger into her cunt.

"Say the name of the person who you are doing this for. Who did you become a whore for?"

"Cammen."

He inserted a second finger.

"Say his name again."

"Cammen," she squeaked as three fingers began moving within her.

"Stare at that silver coin and say his name! Remember why you are a whore and going to let me do what I want to you."

"For Cammen!"

He removed his fingers and thrust roughly into her. The camp bed squeaked quietly as he thrust into her again and again, the renewed pain had her crying again but as she stared at the silver coin before her she did not make a sound. As he found his rhythm the warden stared hungrily at the pucker that rested between the two firm cheeks before him. Licking his thumb he began rubbing the tight hole, relaxing it.

"What are you doing?" she demanded the fear back in her voice.

"Getting you ready for my cock."

"But you are already inside me!" she squealed. 

"I am in your cunt, I am getting your ass ready, whore."

"I am not a whore."

It was said so quietly he barely heard it, but heard it he did and he stilled his movements.

"What did you just say?" he hissed.

She turned to look at him and the motion made his cock slip out.

"I...I am not a whore!"

The fear was plain on her face but her voice was defiant. He nodded pretending to consider her words for a moment before his face hardened and he backhanded her across the face. He then grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her face up to his.

"Now you listen here you little slut," his voice was pure venom as he whispered to her. "You are indeed a whore, you have always been a whore and will always be one. The only one who would be willing to fuck you without paying first is my mabari. Is that what you want? Do you want me to bring my mabari in here to fuck you?"

"N...no!"

"Then do not lie to me again, I know a whore when I see one. Do you think if you lie about what you are Cammen will want you? Embrace being a whore maybe when Cammen's wife fails to pleasure him he might throw you a copper and fuck your ass. You will spend the rest of your life traveling with your tribe and each time you pass a village your people send you in with an empty purse and when you are there you will spread your legs until that bag is full of coin. YOU.ARE.A.WHORE."

He shoved her back down onto her stomach dragged a finger through her cunt before forcing the wet digit into her ass hole.

She wailed and began shaking with tears, so he pinched her ass hard.

"I would be quiet unless you want someone to interrupt you at your work. If you stop before I am done I will take back the silver and your keeper will be upset, he will know you let your clan down."

Sniffing she kept silent but the tears continued to leak down her face, he did not care. He continued to work his finger in her pucker pulling out to redip the digit in her cunt before shoving it back in again, he worked her open with a second finger, then a third before he dunked his cock in her cunt for a few satisfying thrusts then forced it into her ass instead. Smartly Gheyna buried her face in the pillow to muffle her scream of pain as the warden groaned with pleasure. Her ass was even tighter than her cunt and despite her muffled shrieks began thrusting right away, enjoying the euphoric pleasure coming from his squeezed cock.

When he was done dealing with whatever he had to do in the accursed forest he would have to return and give her another silver, most men would pay a hundred gold for a virgin girl in Orzammar and to get access to her ass? That could easily double the cost. Even after the treatment he had given her today she would still be tight when he returned, maybe he would bring his mabari in with him. He could rub raw meat along her cunt and the beast would lick her. The idea of degrading this woman even further excited him and he felt his balls tighten. He pulled his bloody cock out of her ass and shoved it in her cunt so he could cum. He shouldn't forget his duty after all.

When he pulled out of her she reflexively moved a hand to hold her labia shut, the good girl. Getting off the bed he wiped off his cock with her discarded vest before returning to the bed and grabbing the silver coin.

"Wait!" she cried. "What about my coin?"

His smirk would have made the archdemon quiver.

"Do not worry I am putting it in your trouser pocket so you can show Cammen and the keeper what a good job you did," he did indeed slip the silver mark into the slot in her pants before dressing and leaving the aravel pleased with his good work

***

He walked through the smoking remains of the camp listening to the shrieks of those who had fled be hunted down in the woods by his new allies. He was looking at the figures that had not been so quick and eventually found who he was looking for. The boy Cammen was in front of her his bow laying in his limp hand, he had died protecting her, _how quaint_. Gheyna was slumped against the travel the breast he had bitten before torn off, he leaned over her body and pulled the silver coin out of her pocket.

_Such a waste, she really would have made a good whore._

He flipped the coin in the air before catching it and slipping it in his pouch.


End file.
